The Halloween Costume Conundrum
by AlexandraO
Summary: After buying a risque costume for the 8th year costume party, Hermione finds herself in the arms of a Slytherin Pharaoh, who ignites a hunger in her that will be difficult to satisfy. Written for Quills & Parchment's Troll in the Dungeon Competition. Runner up for Best Costume!


_All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my beta, beatlechicksteph for her work on this story! Smutty goodness ahead, enjoy!_

* * *

After being given special permission from Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Ginny were on their way Diagon Alley since Hermione still needed to find a costume for the 8th year costume party happening that evening. It was typical of Hermione to wait until last second to find an outfit for an event, and she knew if Ginny didn't tag along she would come back empty-handed, claiming she had nothing to wear, and bail on the party.

Normally, Hermione would gladly tuck herself in a corner of the library in lieu of socializing at an event. But this year…. this year was different. After a year of being on the run, Hermione welcomed the festivities. She had been lonely sitting outside and keeping watch on cold nights, worried about not knowing where they would end up the next day. Hell, she had even missed the snide remarks the Slytherins spewed at her and her friends as they walked the halls of Hogwarts. Being back in school was definitely a welcome change.

Walking up to Madam Malkin's, the pair entered. Hermione had never known that in the fall season they were equipped with an abundance of Halloween costumes. Sifting through the racks of costumes, Hermione had no idea what exactly she was looking for. Her style was more modest, but all of these costumes were…well, she didn't really know.

"Uh, Gin? All of these costumes are…" Hermione paused, looking for the right word.

"Hot? Sexy? Revealing?" Ginny supplied.

"Those were not my exact thoughts, but yes," Hermione said. "I don't think..."

Ginny interrupted her before she could continue, "Hermione, live a little! You have a bangin' body, show it off!"

"I'm not too sure," Hermione said, nervously. Biting on her lip, Hermione thought about what Ginny had said. She agreed with Ginny that she had a nice body because ran regularly and lifted weights when possible to stay fit. She had even convinced the house-elves to provide healthier alternatives at meals.

Turning back towards Ginny, she had made her decision. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try some of these on."

"That's the spirit!" Ginny exclaimed, handing Hermione several costumes to take to the fitting rooms.

Once in the changing room, Hermione stripped down to her undergarments and reached for the first costume. Hermione was surprised to see that it was a costume representing a muggle profession — a police officer.

Taking the costume out of the bag, she realized it came with its own set of handcuffs. 'Well that could be interesting for someone,' she thought, blushing.

Putting on the costume, Hermione gasped when she went to adjust it in the mirror. It was a three-piece costume — spandex bottoms with attached belt, a long sleeve crop top, and a police hat. She hooked the handcuffs onto the belt and the costume was complete.

"Ginny?" she called. "Are you out there?"

"Yes, let me see! Which one did you…" Ginny stopped talking as Hermione walked out.

"Hermione, you look hot!" Ginny exclaimed. "Have you tried any of the others on yet?

"No, not yet…but I really like this one. What am I supposed to wear for shoes though?" she asked.

"I have the perfect boots to match! Don't worry about it. Just go back and change into your clothes so we can go back to the castle and start getting ready!"

With that, Hermione strolled back into the fitting room to put on her muggle clothes once more. She was nervous for the night, especially since she was dressing in something so risqué. She smiled to herself, knowing that just maybe she would get some jaws to drop.

Hermione showered paying careful attention to grooming her body. She even used her special shampoo to help tame her hair before she applied the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. Climbing out of the shower, she began the long process of getting ready.

Hermione was just running the potion through her locks when she heard a commotion on the stairs. Looking towards her door, Ginny barged in bogged down with makeup bags, shoe boxes and her costume.

"Ginny, why didn't you just shrink all of that? It would have made it easier to move everything from Gryffindor tower," Hermione told her red-headed friend, turning back to her mirror.

Ginny shrugged and dropped all the bags onto the floor. She admitted, "That just seemed like a lot of work at the time, but after fighting getting up the stairs…I immediately regretted my decision."

Hermione laughed, "I thought maybe someone was stopping you from getting up the stairs."

Ginny snorted, "Never. If anyone was stupid enough to stop me, they would find themselves at the receiving end of my Bat-Bogey Hex." She clapped her hands together, "Now, enough chatting. We have some work to do!"

Hermione pulled over her desk chair and sat in front of the mirror. She might be able to handle her hair, but she was ill-versed in the art of makeup.

She leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and let her friend get to work.

"Okay, now you can look," she heard her friend say.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. Ginny had swirled several colors together, creating the perfect smoky eye. She had finished off the look with a thick line of eyeliner, shaped into a cat eye, and a deep red, matte lip color.

"Ginny, wow. I almost don't even recognize myself," Hermione said, still in awe.

"Let's get dressed," Ginny said, snapping Hermione out of her stupor. "We only have about 15 minutes until the party downstairs starts."

Hermione nodded, reaching into the bag which held her costume.

"Oh and here are the boots I was telling you about," Ginny said, throwing her boots towards Hermione.

Hermione looked at them with wide eyes. They were black, velvet and thigh high. She would never wear them normally, but they would fit her costume perfectly.

Twenty minutes later both girls were dressed, and ready to make a late entrance to the party.

Ginny smiled and looked at Hermione, "Those boys down there aren't going to know what hit them."

Hermione looked back at Ginny and said, "I think I can say the same to you. You look hot!"

The duo made their way down the stairs and into the common room. Although it was being held in the eighth year common room, all seventh years had received an invitation.

They spotted Harry and Ron by the drinks table and made their way over to them. As they moved closer, Hermione watched as their jaws dropped looking at the two of them.

"Hermione, wow. You look great! I was expecting you to go something not as…" Harry trailed off.

"Revealing?" she offered.

"Yeah something like that," Harry said, trying to keep his eyes on Hermione's face. At least he was trying. Ron was obviously staring at her breasts, not trying to hide the fact.

"Ronald!" she snapped at him, waving her hands in front of his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, and his eyes refocused.

"Uh, sorry Hermione," he said, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"It's quite alright, Ronald. Just try a little harder to keep your eyes inside your head will you?"

"Right. Sorry, again 'Mione," he said, turning his head towards his sister finally realizing she was there. "Ginny! What are you wearing? Have you no shame?"

"Seriously, Ron? You were ogling Hermione, yet you have a problem with mine?"

"You're my sister!"

With the discussion of her costume out of the way, and Ron arguing with Ginny about hers, Hermione moved past the boys trying to drown out the conversation. Nothing she could say to Ron would resonate with him anyways. Hermione turned her full attention to the table laden down with various alcoholic beverages. Although she didn't get drunk very often, her preferences on alcohol were varying — she liked almost everything that she tried. The real decision was to choose which poison would give her less of a hangover in the morning.

"Here, try this," a drawling voice said behind her. Turning around, she faced a Draco Malfoy. Now it was her turn to ogle him. He was dressed in a type of Pharaoh costume, complete with a headdress, gladiator sandals, and a scepter.

She finally looked in his eyes and blushed. He was smirking, obviously knowing that she had just checked out his entire body.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the glass he held out for her. She took a sip expecting it to burn going down her throat. She was pleasantly surprised when the blue concoction didn't even taste like it had alcohol in it.

"Good isn't it?" he asked, and she nodded. "Don't let it fool you though. It might taste like it doesn't have any alcohol in it, but I assure you—it does."

"Thanks for the heads up," she murmured, taking another sip. She finally took a good look around the common room and realized that the party was officially in full swing. All the sofas and chairs had been pushed to the sides, and a dance party had started in the middle.

"I have to say, Granger, that is quite the getup you have on."

She rolled her eyes and turned back towards him. "Go ahead, say something sexist as I expect you are going to do," she said, unhappily. 'See,' she told herself. 'That is the problem with costumes like these—guys only pay attention to the exposed skin, not to what you are saying.' She inwardly cursed herself and Ginny for telling her this was a good idea.

"Hey, give me the benefit of the doubt will you?" he asked, seemingly offended by her statement.

"Sorry, it's just what I expect wearing a costume like this. Ronald could barely speak to me earlier, as his eyes couldn't stop staring at my chest," she said, sighing. "I wouldn't normally wear something like this, but to be honest I bought it because I felt good in it."

"Granger. Listen to me," he said, pulling her chin up to look at him. "You look amazing tonight, and Weasley definitely didn't go about telling you the right way."

She blushed, "Thanks, Malfoy." She took another sip of her drink, not knowing what to say next. Malfoy had just told her that she looked good! She bit her lip thinking about him…he looked more than good, but then again he always did.

She gulped the last of her drink down and turned to get another. As she was pouring the blue concoction into her tumbler again, Malfoy started talking again.

"Want to dance?" Malfoy asked. She looked around, knowing that there was no way he was asking her to dance. Seeing no one in the near vicinity, she looked back at him.

"Me?" she asked, a little timidly.

"No, Rowena Ravenclaw," he said sarcastically. "Yes, you! Would you like to dance?"

"S-Sure," she said, the word tumbling out her mouth before she could stop it. She realized then that she wanted to dance with him. They had been on speaking terms for the entirety of the school year so far, and not so much as one slur word had crossed his lips while in her presence.

She would never admit it aloud to anyone, but she had a teensy bit of a crush on the blonde Slytherin. They were in a lot of the same classes and shared the same living quarters.

She tossed the rest of her drink into the back of her throat and swallowed quickly. Malfoy had been right. The drink tasted sweet, but the alcohol content was high. It was definitely dangerous for someone like her who had a low tolerance for alcohol. She was already feeling the effects of the drink.

After setting down her drink she followed him to the dance floor. Some of the dancers—like Ron and Lavender, looked like that were having intercourse on the floor. Lavender was completely bent over in front of Ron, her hands touching the floor. Parkinson and Nott weren't much better—one of Pansy's legs was wrapped around his waist and their faces were glued together.

She was a little tipsy, but had enough sense to know that she didn't want to be embarrassed by her actions when she woke up tomorrow. Draco—yes, she started calling him Draco in her head—pulled her near him, and started dancing to a song she recognized to be one of the most popular tunes in the muggle world.

His dancing was infectious, and soon she joined in. It didn't matter that she wasn't the best dancer because she was having a blast. She even joined in singing with some of her classmates who knew the song.

 _Now throw your hands up in the air_

 _Wave them around like you just don't care_

 _If you wanna party let me hear you yell_

 _Cuz we got it goin' on again, Yeah_

As the song finished, she laughed and fell into Draco. He grabbed her waist and started moving against her to the new song playing. She recognized it as Brittney Spears' new song, but her mind was elsewhere.

She grabbed onto his forearms and copied his movements, grinding her pelvis right back into his. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Each time her pelvis made contact with his, her breath caught in her throat. The song eventually came to a close and a slower song took its place.

He kept his hands around her waist, but she moved her hands to his neck allowing her head to rest on his chest. She closed her eyes and attempted to calm her pounding chest. Realizing she knew the song playing, she sang the song inside her head, almost wishing of what could be.

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain_

 _I want to bathe with you in the sea_

 _I want to lay like this forever_

 _Until the sky falls down on me_

When the song ended, she looked up at Draco. Before she could say anything, he lowered his lips to hers and softly brushed his lips against hers. Before he could pull away, Hermione wrapped her fingers around the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. She ran her tongue across his lips begging for entrance, wanting to taste more of him. He opened his mouth, their tongues slowing moving and tasting together.

With another song raging in the background, the couple was oblivious to the actions of their classmates around them.

Finally pulling back for air, Hermione bit her lip to restrain herself from jumping him again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the dance floor leading her toward the boys' dormitories.

As soon as the door shut, Draco pulled her back into his arms and threw her hat into the corner. He pushed his lips roughly against hers, grinding his hips simultaneously against her pelvis. She responded enthusiastically, pushing right back.

"Draco, I want you," Hermione said huskily, grabbing his headdress and throwing it into the corner where it joined her hat.

He groaned at her admission and pulled her over to his bed. Luckily, all eighth years were given single rooms so they didn't need to worry about being interrupted.

He pushed her back onto his bed, slowly pulling off the top of her costume. He wasted no time at all reaching behind her and unhooking her bra, divesting her of the garment.

His mouth immediately latched onto her nipple, drawing a moan from Hermione. The sensation doubled when his hand found her other nipple, lightly rolling it between his fingers.

Hermione brought her legs up and wrapped them around Draco's waist. With hardly any effort, she flipped Draco onto his back with her hovering above him. She smiled mischievously at him, as she unhooked the belt holding the bottom of his pharaoh's costume up. She gasped when the skirt fell open—he was wearing nothing underneath. She looked up at him, and he was smirking.

She blushed, her inexperience showing. He seemed to want to calm her nerves, and joked, "Like what you see Granger?"

She moved to his neck, sucking lighting on his pulse point. She slowly kissed down his chest, to his navel. Wanting to show him that she was unafraid of what was to come, she circled his length and began stroking it slowly up and down. He groaned and his head fell back onto the pillow. With pre-cum leaking from his cock with each stroke, Hermione bent down a flicked her tongue out for taste. Surprisingly, it didn't taste as bad as she thought. It kind of had a salty tang to it, but overall, didn't taste too bad.

She slowly slipped the head into her mouth, lightly sucking getting used to his cock being inside her mouth. She slowly moved her head further down and started bobbing her head up and down. She knew Draco was enjoying was she was doing because he had laced his fingers through her hair. She could tell he was restraining from thrusting into her mouth and she was grateful. Having never done this before, she might not have been able to control her gag reflex.

"Hermione," he groaned. "Stop, unless you want me to come in your mouth."

She didn't mind the taste earlier, so she continued to bob her head up and down, sucking each time she pulled back. She used her hands on the part of his cock that her mouth couldn't reach, trying to keep in rhythm with her mouth. At this point, he was panting unable to hold back the moans spewing from his mouth.

Hermione's name along with a string of curse words fell from his mouth as he stilled and came down her throat. Not wanting to clean up a mess later, she swallowed the cum immediately as it hit the back of her throat. She pulled his now limp appendage from her mouth and laid herself on top of him.

"Thank you. Was that your first time doing that?" Draco asked. She blushed and nodded her head.

"Hey, don't be shy. I enjoyed it…a lot," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. "I love tasting myself on your lips."

She giggled, "Well, I'm glad."

"Time to return the favor," he said, as he flipped her onto her back. "As sexy as these are, it's time for them to go," he said, as he removed her thigh-high boots. "I think these need to go as well," he said, pointing to her spandex.

He went for the waistband and pulled them down her legs. She went to cover herself, embarrassed from being so fully exposed to someone like this for the first time.

He grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head. "You don't need to hide from me," he said and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Don't. Be. Embarrassed. In. Front. Of. Me," he said, placing kisses on her body in between each word.

She nodded and kept her hands above her head attempting to resist the temptation to cover herself up.

He continued to plant kisses on her body until he reached the junction of her thighs. He hadn't even done anything to her besides plant kisses, and she was already a withering mess. She gasped as his fingers gently opened her up and brushed his thumb against her clit.

She felt him pull away and she whined, needing him to continue. She lifted her head to look at him and he was licking his finger. She threw her head back on her pillow and moaned at the thought of those fingers delving into her slick, wet heat.

She didn't have to wait long, as she felt a hot breath on her inner lips. She felt his fingers move through her folds, finally reaching her center. He slowly pushed his fingers inside her, letting her get used to being penetrated the first time. Before long, he added another finger deliberately stretching her. Almost immediately, Hermione felt an indescribable sensation spread throughout her body, the pleasure building.

"Draco," she whimpered. "More." He granted her wish and latched his mouth onto her clit, sucking hard. It didn't take long before Hermione reached her peak.

"DRACO!" she screamed as she succumbed to her orgasm. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm. Slowly, he pulled his fingers from her and once again brought them to his mouth for a taste.

"You taste delicious," he smirked, continuing to lick his fingers. She looked down at him and realized he was hard again.

She pulled him close and devoured his mouth. She loved how she tasted on his lips. "Draco, I want you inside me," she begged, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He slowly pushed his way inside, stopping at the barrier blocking the passage. "This is going to hurt a bit, my love," he warned. She nodded in understanding as he pulled back and plunged completely into her.

She gasped as pain coursed through the lower half of her body and she felt the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. As soon as he was completely sheathed inside her, he stilled allowing her to adjust to the intrusion. He kissed the tears away and whispered sweet nothings until she started moving her hips against him.

He understood what she needed, and started to rock slowly within her, not yet wanting to thrust back in so soon after. He reached down and stroked her clit to help her alleviate the pain she was feeling. Once she started relentlessly moving her hips against his, he completely removed his cock from her except for the head and thrust back in. He continued to bury himself within her setting a grueling pace, with Hermione meeting him thrust for thrust.

His fingers never left her clit, and she could feel her walls fluttering around his cock.

"Harder. Faster," she panted. He granted her wish and picked up the pace. He slammed into Hermione, as his greedy mouth took bold possession of hers. She cried out, as she felt her orgasm closing in on them. He must have known she was close because he started talking dirty to her. She hadn't realized that would be something that turned her on, but she loved it.

"Come on baby, come for me," he begged her, as his lips grazed the ripe buds on her chest. "I want your juices to be dripping off my cock."

She moaned at his words, chasing her orgasm. "Come with me, Draco," she screamed as her climax came at her in drugging waves. Her insides clamped down on his cock, and Draco shut his eyes in ecstasy as he came inside her with a few more quick thrusts. He collapsed on top of her, spent and she wiggled trying to keep his member inside her for as long as possible—she loved the feeling of him.

He eventually rolled over and draped his arm over her stomach, kissing her behind her ear. "Are you okay?" he asked, a look of concern gracing his features. She nodded her head at his question. "I enjoyed that very much, Draco," she said, her voice not entirely steady. She was exhausted, but before she fell asleep she needed to scourgify both of them. It also wouldn't hurt to cast a contraception charm although she was on the potion to prevent pregnancy.

Hermione pointed her wand at the both of them and said, "Scourgify." Feeling much cleaner, she snuggled into Draco's side laying her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her protectively. The last thing she heard before she drifted off into a sated sleep was him whispering, "Good night love."

Hermione woke with a start and her head was pounding. Looking over to her left, a disheveled Draco Malfoy lay. She smiled thinking about the night before. He had been the perfect gentleman all night, despite them both being slightly intoxicated.

She sat up and groaned —she was in desperate need of a hangover potion and she was sure the sleeping beauty next to her would need one when he woke up as well. As much as she wanted to stay beneath the silky sheets, she got up and made her way to the bathroom. After finishing up her personal business, she washed her hands and started searching through the medicine cabinet. Luckily, she found two vials of hangover potion.

Walking back into Draco's bedroom, he was still asleep now sprawled across the entire bed. She sat on the edge and played with the curls at the base of his neck. "Wake up sleepy head," she said.

The response she received was a groan and something that sounded like, "my head." She popped the cork off the potion and he immediately popped out from beneath his pillow. "I thought you might be in need of this," she said smiling. As he swallowed his potion, she uncorked hers as well and threw it back.

He rolled onto his back and opened his arms, inviting her to cuddle back up to him. She smiled and laid next to him, her hand lightly grazing his chest and navel. "If you're going to continue teasing me, you better be ready for round two," he whispered in her ear. She bit her lip, as he kissed the slender column of her throat. She was breathtakingly aware of Draco's erection, already plump and swollen, nudging her between her thighs.

He grasped her knees and eased them apart, poised at her entrance. Goosebumps popped up on her skin in anticipation. His body surged into hers, filling her to the brim with his cock. It electrified her senses as he simultaneously worshipped her body with his mouth and his length. It was a frenzied race to fulfillment and it wasn't long before they were both shouting their cries of release.

Basking in the euphoric aftermath of their orgasms, covered in sweat and laying on top of each other, a knock sounded at the door. They both looked at each other with looks of horror on their face and immediately started laughing.

"Who is it?" Draco called out, as Hermione covered both of them with the bedsheets. She didn't need whoever it was to see them in the nude.

"It's Harry, you prat! Have you seen Hermione?" the voice said back.

"I'm right here Harry!" Hermione called out, smiling back at Draco. "You can come in."

As the door opened, she heard Harry groan. "You invited me in and you aren't even dressed! Seriously guys?"

Hermione giggled and said to her friend, "Sorry, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes at her, knowing that she wasn't really that sorry. "We are all going down to breakfast, did you guys want to come?"

Draco looked at Hermione and then back at Harry. "I think we will have a bit of a lie in," Draco said, smirking.

"What a great idea," Hermione said, capturing Draco's lips in a kiss. Dragging her mouth away from his, Hermione smiled. "You might want to leave Harry. Tell the others we will see them later."

"Yeah, Potter. Don't forget to mention that we're shagging," Draco added, laughing as Hermione slapped him playfully on the chest.

Harry's face turned a puce color and he walked out of the room without saying another word, closing the door behind him.

"They didn't need to know exactly we were doing Draco," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing to half-mast.

He didn't respond at first, clearly busy as he nipped at the curve of her collarbone. "They were all assuming it anyway," he said, justifying his words. "Why not give them a mental image for breakfast, eh?"

"Whatever you say, my love," she whispered, still a bit dazed and mellow from their romp earlier.

"How about we go for round three in the shower?" She ran into the attached bathroom before he could respond. She smiled naughtily, knowing that he would chase after her to continue their morning of debauchery. He didn't know it yet, but he was going to be getting a lot of sex in the near future…well, hopefully. He had ignited a hunger inside her that was going to be difficult to sate anytime soon.


End file.
